


Little Free Library

by GarnyCard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, book nerds, little free library, uhm 12 o’clock musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnyCard/pseuds/GarnyCard
Summary: When Karkat’s older brother decides to create a Little Free Library for the community Kanaya finds that another mystery lady has the same taste in novels as she. The two trade books through the library and messages, eventually fostering a relationship otherwise left unrealized.





	Little Free Library

Never would you have guessed, in all of your years, that Kankri’s peculiar free library would match you up with the person you would spend the rest of your life with. Karkat, a good two years younger than you when Kankri constructed the thing, had mixed emotions about his brother’s new project. On one hand, he was free to distribute his romance novels. On the other, just about every person would have known it was him.

Anyways, in the summer of your sophomore year of high school, you had noticed that a blond pair of siblings occasionally appeared when you went into town. Karkat had informed you that the boy was Dave, while his sister was named Rose. David and Rosaline, as Rose said, much to Dave’s displeasure. Anyhow, you were not interested in anything beyond a formal hello when you rarely passed ways. That was until Rose had taken interest in Kankri’s library.

…

You are Kanaya Maryam.

Today you had arrived at Karkat’s, bag slung over a shoulder filled with novels that your poor bookcases could not handle despite your meticulous and intricate bookkeeping system. Once inside and blessed with AC you began a steady chatty conversation with Karkat. You both drape yourselves on the couches. He mentions something about social media and soon you’re both seeing what kinds of hijinks Vriska or Terezi have gotten into this time. Karkat types a shouty response despite being totally silent next to you, instead opting to send you a text. You see a sniveling selfie of Eridan and disdainfully swipe by as quickly as you could, averting your eyes. 

When you glance away from Eridan’s selfie you catch a glimpse of blonde in the window, carefully examining the hefty pile of books you added to Karkat’s romance and a few other’s leftover books.

…

You are briefly Rose Lalonde, in true Homestuck fashion, and are examining the macabre fantasies of a vampire and their living beloved. Certainly, they are the most interesting of the mass, distinct from a sea of melodramatic romance. There are also cookbooks, multiple animal care guides for a variety of species, and Choose Your Own Adventures. In the far right corner, hardly accessible without breaking a finger, are a few books on coding and robotics. But front and center, pressed against the glass windows, are a series of dark novel which wouldn’t of have caught your attention if this little free library had any more space. 

Decidedly, you pick up the short series in exchange for your own grimoire. Before you leave you make sure to leave a note in the grimoire, and hopefully whoever contributed to the library would find it. 

Little did you know, in a window a dozen feet away, was someone who would run out the door the moment you turned the street corner.

**Author's Note:**

> So ill add more just not when it’s late (its 12 it’s not late) and I’ve had this idea stirring for a while now.


End file.
